Hybrids of Three Different Worlds in Love
by AnimeDevilFan
Summary: The life of Rin Okumura was just fine, even after he found out he was Satan's son. But how will his life be when he meets three hybrids? Watch how Rin's life, and the lives of Yukio and the cram students, is turned upside down by these three girls. I suck at summaries but all the OC's belong to me.
1. Hybrid Info

Name to purebreds(Humans, Full Demons, Pure Angels): Mistrai  
  
Real Name: Demonia  
  
Nickname: Dema  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Demon Hyrbid (Half Human, Half Demon)  
  
Weapon: Demon Hide Sword and Holy Sword  
  
Personality: When she hides her demon side, she's cold and cruel with anger issues, except towards Rin and Yukio. When she reveals her demon side, she's kind, hyper and very intellegent.  
  
Mission: She was given the mission to protect Rin and Yukio with her life by Father Fujimoto.  
  
Reason to become an exorcist: To kill Satan, since he killed her human mother.  
  
Crush: Rin Okumura  
  
Looks: Dema has long black hair, one red eye and one silver eye. She is often seen wearing a blue or black hat, any kind of top as long as it's red, and any type of black bottoms. She also wears a silver necklace, around her neck, that has a silver cross pendant on it. She keeps her red devil horns hidden under her hat and her red demon tail tucked in her pants

Name to purebreds: Lilith  
  
Real Name: Mistra  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Angel Hybrid (Half Human, Half Angel)  
  
Weapon: Holy Bow and Arrows  
  
Personality: Towards humans, she's kind, sweet and gentle but towards demons and demon hybrids, she is cold and brutal.  
  
Mission: To protect all humans and the world of Assiah  
  
Reason in becoming an exorcist: To fight in the war between Angels and Demons  
  
Crush: Yukio Okumura  
  
Looks: Mistra has long white hair and silver colored eyes. She's often seen wearing a long white dress and a silver necklace with a silver heart pendant on it. She keeps her halo and angel wings hidden with magic.

Name to purebreds: Riley  
  
Real Name: Angon  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Angel/Demon Hybrid (Half Angel, Half Demon)  
  
Weapon: Demon Horn Staff and Angel Feather Staff  
  
Personality: Her demon side is cold, cruel and brutal to everyone, except other demons of course. Her angel side is kind, sweet and shy towards new people.  
  
Mission: To protect humans and the world of Assiah  
  
Reason to become an exorcist: To kill Satan, since he killed her demon father and angel mother.  
  
Crush: Ryuji Suguro (Bon)  
  
Looks: Angon's hair long and it's colors are black in the back and white in the front. She has one red eye and one silver eye. She is often seen wearing anything that's black and white. She keeps her angel wings hidden with magic, just like Mistra, and, unlike Dema, she keep her red demon tail hidden in her shirt.


	2. Ch1: The Meeting

_AnimeDevilFan: Hiya! Here's the first chapter of my story. Dema, if you please._  
_  
Demonia: Yes ma'am! This person does not own Blue Exorcist, just me, Angon and the angel bitch!_

_Mistra: I'm not the bitch here demon brat!_

_Demonia: Yes you are!_

_Angon: Stop fighting!_

_AnimeDevilFan: SHUT IT YOU THREE! Anyway~ Enjoy the story!_

* * *

**\Demonia's POV/**

"Come on you two!" Mistra said, dragging me and my best friend Angon to True Cross Church. Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Demonia, I'm a demon hybrid. You know, half human, half demon. No purebred can say my name though cause it'll end up destroying the world, so other hybrids and humans, if I brefriend them, call me Dema or my human name Mistrai. Anyway, where was I. Oh yeah, Mistra dragging me and Angon. I sighed. I didn't wanna go anywhere Mistra wanted me to. "Don't worry Dema-chan... Nothing bad will happen.." Angon said with a shy smile. I looked at her and smiled slightly. She always made me smile. "We're here!" Mistra shouted, obviously happy. She opened the door to the church and walked in. "Father Fujimoto! Are you here!?" Mistra yelled while walking down the aisle (XD). "Stop shouting will ya..." I mumbled, annoyed with Mistra. Mistra glared at me then heard the door open. We all turned our heads toward the door. I saw an old guy wearing, what looked like, a black cloak or something, a boy with brown hair, blue green eyes, wearing a set of glasses and has a couple of moles on his face, and finally a dude with spikey navy blue hair, blue eyes and a bandage on his cheek. I snickered at the dark blue haired dude, earning me a glare from him.

The old dude smiled happily and walked over to Mistra, hugging her. "Well, well, well! If it isn't my favorite angel!" Mistra smiled and hugged him back. "It's good to see you too sir." She looked toward me and Angon. "Father Fujimoto. This is Riley and Mistrai. Riley, Mistrai. This is Father Fujimoto, Yukio and Rin." Yukio smiled and waved, saying. "Hello Riley, Mistrai. It's nice to meet you both." Angon giggled, while I tilted my head, looking at him. "Geek..." I stated blankly. This made Rin laugh and made Yukio sweatdrop. "HaHa! I like this girl! We'll get along just fine!" Rin smirked, walking over to me and putting an arm around my shoulder. I smiled slightly. Alright, now there are two people that can make me smile.

Yukio walked over to Mistra and smiled. "Hey Lilith-Chan. Are you ready for your first year in True Cross Academy?" Mistra smiled at him, making him blush a bit. "Of course. Me, Mistrai and Riley are ready. How bout you Yukio-kun?" She tilted her head, looking at him. I snickered, earning a confused look from Rin. "Two questions." "Shoot." I looked at him. "One, Why are you snickering? And two, your starting your first year at True Cross Academy like my brother?" He tilted his head after he finished talking. I smirked. "Your brother is blushing at my 'sister', and yeah I am.." I stated, closing my eyes. "So your a geek, too?" He asked again. Damn, he askes a lot of questions. I shook my head. "No, I earned the scholarship for helping the President." "Oh.." He looked at the ceiling for awhile.

I glance at him and smiled slightly then walked over to Angon, who was talking with Father Fujimoto. "Hey Riley..." She blinked then looked at me and smiled shyly. "Hello Mistrai-chan. I was just-" I cut her off. "I'm gonna head back home.. You can come if you want.." I fixed my hat then walked out of the church. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew they belonged to Angon. "Wait for me next time.." She said between breaths. "Sorry... I just didn't wanna stay there any longer... I'm going back tonight though.." I put one hand on my holy sword that was on the left side of my belt. "As a demon?" Angon asked a bit worried, her head tilted. I slowly nodded. I never told Mistra but, I've known Father Fujimoto for a long time. My demon side has that is. I couldn't tell Mistra because she would kill me. Well, she already wants to kill me, so that won't make any difference. Mistra is half angel so, we hate eachothers guts. Anyway, I'll be visiting Fujimoto again tonight, after a long time. And who knows, maybe I'll see Rin again as well. But little did I know... something bad would happen tonight that would, probably, change my life, and Mistra and the Okumura Twins lives, forever.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Thanks for reading the first chapter! So girls, what do you think of Fujimoto, Yukio and Rin?_

_Demonia: Fujimoto is still how I remember him from years ago, an old perverted man whose kind and strict. Yukio is a geek but sweet none the less. And Rin is a nosy idiot __but kinda cute._

_AnimeDevilFan: Awww! Does someone have a crush?!_

_Demonia: *blushes* Shut up!_

_AnimeDevilFan: *snickers* What about you Mistra?_

_Mistra: Fujimoto is a kind man and strong exorcist, Yukio is kind, sweet and handsome*blushes*, and Rin is a stupid idiot._

_AnimeDevilFan: I already knew you had a crush on Yukio but don't be mean to Rin!_

_Mistra: I'll be mean to him if I wish to be! *Glares at me*_

_AnimeDevilFan: *growls then turns attention to Angon, smiling brightly* How 'bout you Angon?_

_Angon: Fujimoto is kind, but I don't see how he is perverted..._

_Demonia: He is dammit! I remember this one time he-_

_AnimeDevilFan: *covers Dema's mouth* Continue Angon!_

_Angon: Yukio is sweet and cute, while Rin is an idiot but he seems to have taking a liking to Dema-Chan._  
_  
Demonia: *blushes again*_

_AnimeDevilFan: Well, until the next chapter. See ya!_

_Demonia: Be sure to review! :)_


	3. Ch2: The Loss and The Gain

_AnimeDevilFan: Hi again people! Did you miss me? Probably not. Anyway, Mistra would you?_

_Mistra: Of course, AnimeDevilFan doesn't own Blue Exorcist, just me, Angon-San and __the demon brat._

_Demonia: THAT'S IT! *throws a punch at Mistra but stops short*_

_AnimeDevilFan: NO! NO FIGHTING! *is holding Dema back*_

_Angon: *sweatdrops* Ignore that, Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**\Demonia's POV/**

***Later that day, at midnight***

I was in bed asleep, my hat off showing my small red devil horns and my red demon tail out, swaying side to side. My tail stopped swaying and twitched slightly. My eyes shot opened and I quickly got up, grabbed both my swords and strapped them to my belt then dashed out of my room and down the stairs. "Please don't let there be...!" I kept praying but when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw demons everywhere. "Dammit..!" I growled then unsheathed my holy sword and started killing any demons in my way. I had to make sure Angon was okay before I headed for the church. I reached the kitchen and saw Angon knocking off the heads of the demons with her angel feather staff. My eyes widened, seeing a large demon about to kill Angon. I quickly unsheathed my demon hide sword and used both swords to slice the demon in half, automatically killing it.

"What the...!?" Angon turned around and saw me and smiled. "You're alright. Good. Now hurry and head to the church to make sure Rin, Yukio and Father Fujimoto are okay!" I looked at her for a minute then nodded and ran out of the kitchen, slicing any demons in my way. I have to get to the church and fast. I darted out the door, it was almost dawn, and ran down the sidewalk as fast as I could. "Please be okay... all of you.. please be okay.." I finally reached the church and I saw it was partially destroyed. My eyes were wide. I stared at the church and sheathed both my swords. "Oh my god..." I walked into the church and saw the four exorcists that were Fujimoto's friends. They looked at me then frowned, looking toward Rin. I looked at Rin and noticed he was crying on his knees, leaning on sword. It was the Koma Sword. I also noticed that he had pointed ears and a demon tail.

"He drew the sword... and released his powers.." I whispered to myself, making sure he didn't hear me. I then looked across from him and my eyes widened. It was Fujimoto's body. "No..." I walked over to his body and stood next to it, tears brimming my eyes. Rin opened his eyes and saw me. "DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" He yelled at me but I ignore him. I fell to my knees as the tears started streaming down my cheeks. "God dammit..." I punch the floor with my fist, making my knuckles bleed. "He can't be dead... The only other person that accepted me for who I am..." Rin's eyes were wide as he watched me. "Who... Who are you...?" He asked me. I looked at him then quickly wiped away my tears. "I'm a friend of Father Fujimoto, even though I'm half demon..." I stood up and walked over to Rin. "And you're Rin Okumura, child of Satan." His eyes widened. "How did you-" I cut him off. "Fujimoto told me about you and your twin brother, Yukio. He told me to protect you and your brother with my life. And do that.." I kissed Rin's forehead. "... I shall." I finished and watched as his cheeks turned red.

"D-Do you have a name?" He asked. I giggled. "I won't tell you yet. But don't worry!" I smiled brightly. "We'll meet again, I promise you that." I then looked over at the four exorcists, who were smiling at us. I smiled back at them then ran out of the church and back down the sidewalk. "HEY! WAIT!" I heard Rin yelled. I smiled and reached my home. "Where in the world were you!?" Mistra yelled when I walked through the door. "Went to the church..." I looked down. Angon looked at me then walked over to me. "Is everyone alright...?" She asked. I looked at her and spoke softly. "Rin and Yukio are alright... But.. Father Fujimoto.. is dead.." Angon gasped and Mistra's eyes widened. "W-What...!?" Mistra said. I looked down again. "We'll be going to his grave in a couple of hours..." Mistra and Angon both nodded.

***Couple of hours later***

Me, Mistra and Angon were walking to Fujimoto's grave and it was pouring rain. Mistra and Angon were holding snow white roses while I was holding a blood red rose. I smirked. I always preferred to be different from the rest. We reached his grave and I saw Rin standing in front of it. He had the Koma Sword over his shoulder.

Mistra and Angon ignored Rin and placed the white roses on Fujimoto's grave. Angon walked passed me and said she was going home. Mistra saw Yukio nearby and ran to him then hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. Yukio hugged her back, keeping her close to him. I smiled slightly watching them. I fixed my hat then I walked over to Fujimoto's grave and kneeled down in front of it. I could feel Rin's gaze on me. I smiled and placed the red rose on Fujimoto's grave. "Don't worry old friend.. I'll protect your sons..." I spoke softly, so Rin couldn't hear me. I felt a warm wind blow by me and I smiled again. "Why a red rose?" I heard Rin ask. I got up and turned around to face him. "I like being different. You know.. Like being unique compared to everyone else." I smirked. Rin smiled. "I see.." I saw, from the corner of my eye, Mistra giving Yukio a light kiss on the lips. I smiled slightly. "I gotta go.. Oh, and sorry about your lost..." I kissed Rin's cheek and noticed his cheeks turn a light pink. "See ya..." I walked away from him and started heading back home. Mistra noticed me leaving and ran to catch up with me. I guess you could say that this was the one time we could get along. I looked up at the raining sky. "The sky is crying today... but tomorrow.. it'll be shining a bright smile on us.." I heard Mistra say. I smiled a bit. "Yeah... On our first day.." Tomorrow me, Mistra and Angon start our first day at True Cross Academy. It'll be interesting and who knows, maybe we'll meet Rin and Yukio there as well. Even though Rin isn't applied for True Cross, I just get the feeling we'll see him there. I glanced back at Rin and saw him talking to Mephisto, True Cross Academy's President, and the other True Cross Knights. I smiled. Yep! We're defiantly going to see Rin at True Cross tomorrow.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Well, wasn't that interesting. And it seems a certain angel finally got her love! *snickers*_

_Mistra: *blushes and looks at the ground*_

_Demonia: Yeah and her first kiss as well. *snickers along with AnimeDevilFan*_

_Mistra: *glares at Dema* Shut it demon brat._

_Demonia: Make me angel bitch!_

_AnimeDevilFan: Alright! I've had it! *pushes Mistra and Dema into a random room and closes the door behind them, locking it* You two stay in there and fight then I'll drag one of your dead bodies out!_

_Angon: *sweatdrops* Oh dear.. Well, until next time. Bye bye! Be sure to review as well!_


	4. Ch3: The First Day and The Acceptance

_AnimeDevilFan: Hey there everybody!_ _Back with chapter 3!__Angon?_

_Angon: *nods* Alright, AnimeDevilFan does not own Blue Exorcist but does own me, Mistra-San and Dema-Chan._

_AnimeDevilFan: FINALLY! SOMEONE CAN SAY IT WITHOUT STARTING A FIGHT!_

_Angon: *giggles*_

_Demonia: Great job Angy!_

_Mistra: Indeed.. Good job Angon.._

_Angon: Arigatou!_

_AnimeDevilFan: Enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

**\Demonia's POV/**

I yawned. Mistra woke me up early so we could get to True Cross Academy on time. We're walking down the sidewalk that's right near the school, so we'll get there in no time. I glanced over at Angon, who was tucking her red demon tail in her shirt to try and hide it. I never did mention this but Angon is half demon, half angel. I know, it's a weird combo but hey, I don't question it. Anyway, we just reached the steps of the school. I pulled my pants up a bit, so my tail wouldn't appear. Oh yeah, I'm wearing the boys uniform while Mistra and Angon were wearing the girls uniform. Like I said, I like being different and unique. When we reached the top of the steps, I saw Rin gawking at how big the school was. I started laughing, earning myself confused looks from Mistra and Angon. "What are you laughing at, demon brat?" Mistra asked. I glared at her for a minute then pointed at Rin. Angon and Mistra both looked at Rin. Angon started giggling while Mistra gave a disgusted look then walked off to look for Yukio.

I watched Mistra leave and rolled my eyes. I walked over to Rin and tapped his shoulder. His eyes widened and he quickly turned around but he saw it was me and sighed in relief. "Don't do that.. Geez.." I laughed. "If I wanna scare ya then I'll scare ya! Got it?" I flicked his nose as Angon walked up behind me. "Stop picking on him Mistrai-chan..." Angon said, smiling shyly. "Aw, come on! Where's the fun in that!" I exclaimed, looking back at her. Rin rubbed his nose then noticed I was wearing the boys uniform. "Wow. When you said you liked being different from others, you weren't kidding." He smirked. I looked back at Rin and smiled, rubbing the back of my head, laughing slightly.

Angon looked at Rin and smiled. "I'm guessing you've never been here before Rin-kun..." Rin looked at her. "Heh.. No I haven't. This place is huge!" He exclaimed loudly, some of the other students staring at him like he's a nutjob. I laughed while Angon sweatdropped. I put a hand on his head, since we're the same height, making him look at me. "Try to keep your enthusiasm inside, ok?" I said, smiling at him. He blushed slightly and nodded. I took my hand off his head then grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along. "Gah! Hey, what are you doing?!" He asked, confused. "I'm dragging you to the auditorium, so you won't be late. Come on Riley!" Angon nodded and quickly caught up with us. This was going to be a fun day!

***Time Skip***

"Now where the hell are you dragging me to!?" Rin shouted as I was dragging him, again and Angon following behind us. "I'm dragging you to Exorcist Cram School!" I smirked. His eyes widened. "Wait, How did-" I cut him off. "Me, Lilith and Riley know that your the son of Satan and you wanna become an exorcist to kill Satan." I grinned while Angon giggled, watching Rin's eyes widen even more. "Then you know I'm not a human..." He looked down. I stopped walking and stood in front of a door. Angon walked over to the door while I turned around and faced Rin. "Yeah, we do know. And truth be told, I don't care." Rin quickly looked at me, his eyes widened again. "You... You don't..?!" He said, shocked. I smiled and nodded. "Yep! All I see is a human with awesome powers!" I smiled brightly, making Rin smile. "Thanks Mistrai..." "No problemo!"

Angon opened the door. "Come on you two.. Let's go.. We're gonna be late for class.." She smiled and walked through the door. I grabbed Rin's hand this time and pulled him through the door. I glanced back at Rin and saw his cheeks were slightly pink. I smiled and dragged him down to our classroom door. "Here we are." I opened the door and walked into the classroom. I looked around. It was mess in this class. Oh well, what you going to do about it. I saw seven kids I didn't recognize and I saw Angon sitting the back of the room, quietly. I let go of Rin's hand and sat at an table in the front while Rin sat next to me. "Talk about a dead room.." Rin said quietly, making me laugh a bit. We heard the door open and we all turned our heads to see someone Rin probably wouldn't expect.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Yukio Okumura and I'll be your teacher." Yukio said as he walked into the classroom. Mistra followed behind him, smiling and wearing a white dress instead of the girls uniform. Rins eyes were widened and he was about to say something but I put my hand over his mouth before he could say anything. Yukio glanced at Rin then spoke. "Class could you please leave for a moment. I'd like to speak to Mr. Okumura alone." Everyone got up except me, Rin and Angon. A dude with brown and blonde hair stopped and looked at me and Angon. "That includes you two chicks." He said. I raised my eyebrow while Angon sighed. Both me and Angon pointed at Mistra and said at the same time. "We have permission to stay here." The dude scoffed and walked out of the class, closing the door behind him. Rin stared at me then at Angon. "Are you two fucking twins or something!?" He shouted, making me and Angon laugh.

***Time skip, skipping the arguement between the twins***

I smiled after watching the twins argue. "And the older twin wins!" I smirked and started laughing. Mistra sighed and Angon giggled. Both of the twins looked at me confused then both smiled. "I guess you can say that." Yukio fixed his glasses and Rin walked over to me. "Any secrets you happen to have, before our classmates return, that you would like to share?" He asked, his head tilted. I blinked, looking at him. "What made you ask that?" "Oh, I don't know. The fact that you already knew I was Satan's son when I only found out last night, unless we met that night." I gulped. This is so not good.

"So.. Am I gonna get real name this time..." Rin grabbed my hat and took it off, revealing my small red devil horns. "...Mystery demon." My eyes were wide as Rin smiled. I glanced at Yukio, whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "You're... You're a demon?!" Yukio asked. I sighed then looked up at Rin. "I hope you realize that you're gonna pay for this..." I said, annoyed with him. He continued to smile. "Yes, yes I do." I sighed again then stood up. I pulled my pants down slightly and my red demon tail popped up and swayed around my body. "My real name is Demonia or Dema to purebreds. I'm the child of a spirit maiden and a demon, who happens to be Satan's right hand man. But because of Satan, I loss my mother, so I decided to go to an Exorcist who would understand the position I was in and so, I met Fujimoto and he understood and accepted me for who I was. I learned from him and became a helper of the lord to kill all demons." I looked down and tapped my foot.

Rin was frowning slightly then walked over to me and hugged me. My eyes shot open, absolutely shocked. Angon giggled then went over to Yukio and explained to him that she was half angel and half demon and also explained to him her reason for wanting to kill demons. I soon started hugging Rin back. Rin whispered to me. "Looks like we have eachother for company and comfort now.." He smiled, hugging me a bit tighter. I smiled. It seems Rin can be sweet when he wants to be. I glanced at Yukio, who was smiling and looking at us. Yukio mouthed to me. "I accept you for who you are." My eyes widen then I closed them, as few tears rolled down my cheeks. Looks like the two I'm suppose to be protecting, are also the only two who accept me for who I am. Well, I'm pretty sure that this is officially the best day ever for me.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: Alright! Dema might be more human now then demon!_

_Demonia: HEY!_

_Angon: Creator-Sama don't start a fight with Dema-Chan.._

_Mistra: Yeah.. And you don't want us to start a fight.._

_AnimeDevilFan: Be quiet! The three of you! Any who~ Hope you liked the chapter, please do review! Until next time!_


	5. Ch4: The Newbie,Promise and Demon Test

_AnimeDevilFan: We're back again__! Demonia? Without starting a fight please._

_Demonia: Fine! Our creator does not own Blue Exorcist, but indeed does own me, Angon and... *shudders* Mistra..._

_Mistra: Now was that so hard..?_

_Demonia: *glares at Mistra*_

_AnimeDevilFan: MISTRA! SHUT UP!_

_Mistra: *sighs*_

_Angon: Enjoy the chapter! And ignore the arguments between Creator-Sama, Mistra-San and Dema-Chan.._

* * *

**\Demonia's POV/**

I yawned. God dammit! I'm gonna fucking kill Mistra if she keeps waking me up early everyday. I was walking to my exorcist class. Mistra took me and Angon on a mission yesterday and she said we did pretty good for our first mission. Only bad thing about yesterday, I think, was the fact I didn't get to hang out with Rin. I sighed and closed my eyes when I reached my class door. I opened the door and instantly moved my head to the side as a holy arrow zoomed past my head. I opened one eye to see Mistra holding her Holy Bow and glaring at me while Yukio was trying to calm her down. "You're late Ms. Mistrai.." Mistra growled. I blinked, staring at her. "Your point being...?" Mistra's eye twitched. "My point is that you've been late to class multiple times already. And I'm getting tired of it." I kept staring at Mistra, blankly. "Lilith-chan. Please calm down. I'm sure she won't be late again. Right, Mistrai?" Yukio said, looking at me. "Sure, whatever.." I looked towards Rin but noticed a girl with short blonde hair wearing a kimono, sitting next to Rin. "Whose the newbie?" I asked, looking at her. I heard someone scoff. I looked toward the sound and saw it was from the dude with brown and blonde hair.

"If you came to class on time, you would've learned her name." The guy said. I blinked, looking at him. "And who would you be, Mr. Smart Ass?" I asked, earning laughs from Rin and a pink hair dude. "She got you there, Bon!" The pinked hair guy said. I smirked. "Shut it, Shima!" 'Bon' yelled at the pink haired guy, who was still laughing. 'Bon' looked back at me. "The name's Ryuji Suguro. Got it!" Ryuji yelled. I tilted my head then glanced at Angon who was sitting in the back of the class and looking at Ryuji, blushing faintly. I smiled slightly. "Alrighty! You'll be one of few in here who won't get broken bones cause of me!" I grinned, hearing Rin and Shima laugh again. I looked to the side and saw I was being glared at by my two teachers. "Okay, okay! Sheesh! I'll shut it! But I still wanna know the newbie's name." I said finally returning my gaze to the blonde girl.

"O-oh! My name is Shiemi! Shiemi Moriyama!" She blushed and smiled. I smirked. She's a shy kid. "Nice to meet ya, Shi! As you heard from the old teacher over there..." I gestured to Mistra. "...My name is Mistrai." I grinned, hearing everyone laugh except the other two girls in the class. At this point, Mistra was boiling mad and Yukio couldn't calm her at this point, so he just sat in his chair at his desk. I smirked. Time for the class clown to start a fight with the teacher. "THAT'S IT!" Mistra yelled, drawing another holy arrow and aiming it at me. I snickered. "Bring it on, Goody Two Shoes!" I smirked. Mistra growled and mumbled a chant. I narrowed my eyes. Shit! This isn't going to be good. Mistra let the arrow go and it multiplied into 40 arrows. Oh how joyous... I jumped onto one of the empty tables and started dodging the arrows with ease. I noticed everyone watching in awe, except Angon, who was smiling, and Mistra, who was still pissed off. I stood straight on the table, smirking, not one arrow imbedded in my body and no cuts anywhere. "Take that bitch!" I started laughing which just got her more mad. I jumped off the table and glanced at Rin, frowning slightly then started walking to the back table where Angon was sitting. I sat next to her and she noticed I was upset. "What's wrong Dema-chan...?" Angon whispered to me. I looked at her and frowned again.

**\Rin's POV/**

HAHAHA! As always Demonia puts on a great performance but... I looked back at Demonia. She was frowning and staring at the table, sadness visible in her eyes. She was talking with Angon. Damn. If only Shiemi wasn't sitting next to me, I would be talking with Dema right now. I sighed and faced forward. Damn, I was bored as hell right now. I barely understand half of this stuff. When Dema sits next to me, she explains it to me in a way I understand it. Dema told me she's had a scholarship to this school for five years. She's mad smart but she's still cool and she has an awesome personality. I blushed and smiled. I guess you can say, I've fallen in love with her. I quickly shook my head to make the blush disappear. "Are you okay Rin?" Shiemi asked me. I blinked then looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I grinned at her, making her smile then she returned to her work. I felt someone's gaze on me and I turned to see Dema looking at me. She smiled and waved at me. I blushed again and smiled back at her then looked at board. I'm gonna have to control my blushing around her.

**\Demonia's POV/**

I smiled slightly. At least he's not ignoring me. Angon says I'm jealous of Shiemi cause she's with Rin the whole class. I guess that's kinda true. I mean, I'm not gonna lie. I love the idiotic dark blue head. Don't judge! A demons gotta fall in love too. "Ms. Mistrai." I heard Yukio say. I looked up at him. "Yo?!" Yukio sweatdropped. "Since you were late to class, you get your test back now." "Oh... Alright." I got up and started walking toward Yukio. "I bet she failed." I heard Ryuji say. My eye twitched. He's lucky Angon likes him or else he'd be dead right now. When I reached Yukio's desk, I heard Rin say. "I bet she didn't." My eyes widened, hearing this. I smiled then took my test and looked at the grade. "I'm surprised Mistrai. I wouldn't expect someone like you to get a grade like that." Yukio said, very surprised. I smiled. "I'm full of surprises, Yukio. You should know that by now." I flicked his forehead, smirking. He smiled, knowing I was right. I turned around and looked Ryuji and Rin. "And what did you two get on your tests?" Ryuji smirked. "A 98." Rin blushed embarrassed. "Um... I'll tell you later." He looked at the table. I tilted my head then shrugged. I walked over to Ryuji and put my test on his desk. "100. Take that Smart Ass." I smirked, watching his eyes widened. "And Riley got a 99. Right Riley?!" I looked at Angon, still smirking. Ryuji quickly turned around to look at Angon, his eyes still widened. "Say what!?" Angon laughed nervously and nodded. "Y-yeah, I did." Ryuji's jaw dropped while Shima laughed. "Wow Bon! Two girls are smarter than you! Man that must hurt." I looked at Shima and smiled. "You and me will get along just fine pinky!" I grinned at Shima, who looked at me then smiled. "Sweet." I picked up my test then walked back to my seat next to Angon. I think I just made another enemy but also another friend.

***Time skip to after class***

I was taking a nap on my bed in mine and Rin's dorm room. Me and Rin ended up sharing a dorm room cause Angon wanted to be in her own room and well, leave me in a room with Mistra and there'll be blood everywhere and maybe one of our dead bodies in it. So, Rin offered to share a room with me and Mistra ended up sharing a room with Yukio. Not like she cares if she shares a room with Yukio or not. Those two have been going out for a while. That's right, the two teachers are boyfriend and girlfriend. I find it a bit wierd but hey, I can't do anything about it, so I'm not gonna bother with it. Anyway, I was wearing black sweatpants and a red long sleeve shirt with my black and red sneakers. I like black and red, what're you gonna do about it. All of a sudden, I was woken up by a school jacket being thrown on my head. Then I felt the weight on the left side of my bed shift and a bit of weight on my lap. I pulled the jacket off my head and sat up to see Rin partially lying on my bed and his head on my lap. I looked down at him and smiled. He's cute when he's asleep, or trying to look asleep.

He opened one eye and looked at me, smiling. "Hey Dema." "Hello Rin. Some reason you have your head on my lap." I asked him, still smiling. He shrugged. "No reason. You're just really comfy." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his head into my stomach. I giggled and put my hand on his head. "Oh and by the way, What did you get on the test?" He started blushing from embarrassment. "Um... a-a 2..." My eyes widened. "You didn't study did you.." "I couldn't! I don't understand Yukio's lessons most of the time and without you sitting next to me to class, not only do I have no one to talk to but I also don't have anyone smart like you to teach me things the way I would understand them." He frowned and snuggled his head closer into my stomach. I smiled at him, my hand still on his head. "One, thank you for not calling me a geek.." He smiled. "No prob.. Besides you're way too cool to be a geek." I blushed slightly. "And two, all you have to do is ask me after class to help you study and understand the lessons. Remember, I already know all this stuff, so I don't need to rehear everything." He looked at me then kissed my stomach and smiled. "Thanks Demonia.." I blushed faintly. He only used my full name when he means something. "No problem Rin..." I kissed his head.

"Now come on. Hurry up and get changed, so we can go to P.E." I said, smiling. He frowned and snuggled closer to me. "Nah... I think I'd rather stay here a little longer.." He yawned as his eyes closed slightly. I sighed and thought for a minute. P.E. was one of the few classes I liked and now I was going to be late cause of this idiot. I blushed slightly, after figuring something out, then looked down at him. His eyes were fully closed. "Look, if you get up and change now so we can get to class on time, we can snuggle as long as you want tonight." He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at me. "Promise?" He asked. I smiled and lowered my head down to his. "Promise..." I lightly pecked his lips and pulled away. His cheeks were red as he let go of my waist and sat up. "Why the hell did you do that..?" He asked, looking down, obviously embarrassed. I giggled. "Consider it my way of promising things to you, 'kay?" I smiled at him. He looked at me and nodded, his cheeks still red. He got up from my bed and went to his dresser, taking some clothes out of it. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Once I knew he was gone, my whole face turn as red as my horns. I can't believe I did that! I shook my head, making the blush disappear then grabbed my hat and put it on my head then pulled my pants up slightly. Well, time for my favorite class.

***Time skip to P.E. class***

After Ryuji and Rin decided to fight during class, the teacher dragged Ryuji away from the group to speak with him. While Shima and a bald kid named Konekomaru were explaining to Rin what the 'Blue Night' was, I was trying to figure Ryuji out. Thanks to my demon powers, I can figure out one's ambition and their reasons for becoming an exorcist. Me, Angon and Rin actually have something in common with Ryuji, we all wanna kill Satan for some reason. The teacher got a phone call and had to leave but explained to us to stay away from the Reapers then he just ran away. I raised my eyebrow while Angon sweatdropped. "What the hell?! He calls himself a teacher?!" I looked at Ryuji then walked over to Rin and stood next to him and Angon standing behind us. "I thought True Cross Academy... was a holy place of learning with **serious** teachers!" I watched Ryuji ranted. This can be a holy place, but I guess it's just how you look at it. "And the students suck, too!" He said, mostly to me and Rin. Okay, that ticked me off. "Oi! Watch what you say buddy!" I yelled at him. Rin started to argue with Ryuji. "Get off it, would ya?! How would **you** know how serious we are?" "Your attitude's in class!" Shima rolled his eyes. "Here we go again..." I sighed. This wasn't gonna turn out well. "Bon... you're acting like a child." Konekomaru said. "Yeah. Give it a rest, man." Shima added. Okay, I might become friends with Konekomaru as well. "Shut up, you two!" Ryuji yelled at his friends. "Nice way you treat your friends buddy..." I said, earning me a laugh from Rin.

Ryuji glared at me and Rin. "I've got an idea!" He said. I bowed to him and said sarcastically. "Then please share, your royal ass." I smirked, hearing laughs from everyone except Ryuji. This ticked him off even more. I'm the class clown, I gotta do something to please my fans. "If you're so serious, then **prove** it to me!" This made me and Rin blink. "There!" Ryuji pointed at the Reaper. "Go near the Reaper... and touch him without getting attacked!" I yawned and leaned against Rin, putting my head on his shoulder. "Thanks but no thanks.." "What?!" Ryuji looked at me. "Yeah, I'll pass too. I'd rather live thank you." Rin said, putting his head on mine. Ryuji growled. "Besides..." Me and Rin said at the same time. "We have the same ambition you do." Ryuji gasped then glared at his two friends. He growled again then slid down to the arena. "I'm gonna do it! You wait there, cowards!" I watched him slide down. "He's a goner..." I said softly. Rin looked at me then at Ryuji.

Ryuji closed his eyes and slowly started walking towards the Reaper. "I...I...I'm gonna defeat Satan!" Ryuji yelled. The girl with the short eyebrows starts laughing. "You're gonna defeat Satan?! Don't be a child!" She yelled. My eyes narrowed as I took my head off Rin's shoulder. "Rin..." I said quietly, looking at the Reaper. He looked at me then at the Reaper and nodded. The Reaper's pupil narrowed and attacked Ryuji. Rin jumped down to the arena and got in the Reapers way, ending up getting bittened. The girls screamed except me and Angon. Soon the Reaper's pupil widened as he let Rin go. I smiled then jumped down to where the Reaper was and started calming it down. "Shush.. It's alright demon friend... The idiot's aren't going to hurt you anymore..." I said to the frog demon softly. "Hey! Who you calling an idiot?!" I heard Ryuji yell. I smiled. Well, this was a good P.E. class I think.

***Time skip to later that night***

I yawned as I tried to fall asleep. I was wearing a black tank top and red shorts for PJ's. My demon tail swayed slowly. I had my eyes closed when I felt the weight beside me shift and I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I smiled, knowing who it was. "You did promise.." Rin whispered to me. I opened my eyes then turned around, so I was facing Rin. I placed my hands on his chest then snuggled up against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt our tails wrap around each other. "Good night, Dema..." I smiled again. "Good night Rin..." And we both fell asleep. Well, all in all, a pretty good day. I think I made three, maybe four, new friends today. And to end it all, I'm with my best friend/ love. I don't think I could be anymore happier.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: AWWW! Dema and Rin's bond is growing stronger! 3_

_Demonia & Rin: *both blush red*_

_Mistra: Who let Satan's son in here..?! *glares at me* Anime-San...?_

_AnimeDevilFan: Umm... Bye! *runs away*_

_Mistra: Get back here! *runs after me*_

_Rin: *sweatdrops* Is this normal?_

_Demonia: Surprisingly.. Yes._

_Angon: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and lil bits of love in it from your two favorite demons.. *giggles*_

_Demonia & Rin: *both start blushing red again*_

_Angon: Please don't forget to review! Until we meet again!_


	6. Ch5:Study Camp and Demon Familiars

_AnimeDevilFan: We're baaaaaack! Mistra?_

_Mistra: Anime-San doesn't own Blue Exorcist, only me, Demonia and Angon-San._

_Demonia: Oh sure, it's so easy for you... *mutters: bitch..*_

_Mistra: *glares at Dema* Why you...?!_

_Rin: Yikes..._

_Angon: It's what happens when you have a demon and angel near each other for too long.._

_AnimeDevilFan: Ignore them! Just read the chapter and enjoy reading it! :)_

* * *

**\Demonia's POV/**

I was awake for an hour now, ready for class. I just have to wake Rin up now. I put my hat on then looked at Rin, who was still asleep on my bed. He wasn't snoring, which was very odd for him. He's always snoring when he's asleep and drooling, too. But right now, he was sleeping like an angel. I smiled then walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Hey Rin... Time to get up..." I said softly. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned then looked at me. I giggled. "Morning idiot." He smiled at me. "Morning to you, too, nutjob." He laughed when I pouted. "Hurry up and get dressed, so we can get to class on time." I tossed him his school clothes. "You do want me to sit next to you, don't you?" I smiled, watching him quickly get up and grab the school clothes and dart into the bathroom to change. I sighed and shook my head. He can be an idiot, but I still love him. I walked over to the door and when I opened it, I was picked up. "Gah!" I blinked and noticed it was Rin, who was grinning and carrying me bridal style. "Um.. Do you mind?" I asked, blushing slightly. "Nah! I'm good!" Rin said and started walking down the hall to the Dorm's entrance. I sighed. I'm not going to win this one.

***Time skip, to in front of class door***

Rin put me down when we reached our class. "Thank you, but I could've walked." I said, fixing my hat and pulling my pants up a bit. "Where's the fun in that?" He said, grinning. "Oh, haha! Using my own line against me, how clever!" I said sarcastically. Rin laughed then opened the door and walked to the table in the front, sitting at one of the chairs at the table. I smiled then walked in and sat next to him. I noticed Angon was sitting at the table behind me and Rin, talking with Shiemi. I smiled slightly. I'll have to thank Angon later. I looked around and saw Ryuji, Shima and Konekomaru sitting together at one table to the left and the girl with short brown hair and the girl with short eyebrows sitting at a table to the right. Mistra and Yukio walked into the class and stood in front of the classroom.

Yukio lifted up some sheets of papers. "Summer break is almost here. Which means the **Exwire Certification Exam** is coming up." Yukio announced. I shuddered and I'm pretty sure Angon did as well. Mistra told me and Angon that would be the time we would have to tell everyone our secret. "Exwires undergo special battle training... so the exam won't be easy. So next week... We will hold an intensive study camp." Yukio continued, smiling. I blinked then looked at Rin, who had a questioning look on his face. Yukio continued speaking. "Circle whether you wish to participate and fill in your desired **meister **by monday." I smirked. I already know which kind of meisters I wanna be. "I'll be back." Rin got up. I looked at him and smiled. "Going to ask someone else for help? Good. You need to get away from me for while." Rin looked at me and smiled. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that second part." He kissed my cheek. "I couldn't stay away from you." He walked over to Ryuji and the others. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

I turned around and faced Angon and Shiemi. "Hey Shi. What kind of meister do you wanna be?" I asked her. She looked at me and blushed. "Um... I-I don't know if I w-wanna be an exorcist or not, yet... But I g-guess I would like to b-be a Tamer..." I smirked. "I'm going to be an Aria and Doctor." Angon said, smiling. I got up and waved bye to them then walked over to the boys. "Sup guys!" I smirked, looking at them. Ryuji looked at me then mumbled. "Hey..." I laughed a bit. I guess hes not use to me yet. "Hey Mistrai!" Shima and Konekomaru said. Rin smiled at me. "Hey Mistrai. What meister are you going to be?" He asked, looking at me. I smirked. "Knight, obviously, and Aria." Ryuji, Shima and Konekomaru eyes widened and stared at me in shock. "ARIA?!" All three of them shouted at them same time. I blinked, looking at them. "Is it that bad...?" "Is it bad?!" Shima said. "You don't seem like the type that would be an Aria!" Ryuji said. I laughed, grinning. "There are a lot of things you don't know about Mistrai." Rin said, smiling still. I smirked. "Yep! I'm an absolute weirdo!" I laughed. They all looked at me and smiled.

***Time skip to Magic Circles and Seals class***

"We will now **summon demons**." The teacher said as we walked into class. I was standing next to Rin. "Don't step on the diagram. Breaking the circle will render it ineffective." I blinked, looking at the diagram. This should be fun. "Summoning requires blood and the correct invocation." The teacher let some of his blood drip through his bandages onto the diagram. _**"Son of Typhon and Echidna... Hear my call. Come forth!" **_The teacher spoke. A naberius appeared from the diagram.

I smiled. This was one of my favorite demons. I looked at it and smiled. "Hey buddy... Tired of listening to a human yet?" I asked the naberius. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. The naberius looked at me and spoke. _"Why are you speaking to me, milady? I'm not worthy to speak with you..."_ I smiled. "Impressive Mistrai.. I didn't know you could speak with demons.. Would you like to try and summon a demon?" The teacher asked me. I looked at him. "Only If I get to use the large diagram." He stared at me for a while then nodded removing his naberius. I stood next to the diagram then took out a knife and made a small cut on my wrist, allowing a couple of drops of blood to land on the diagram. _**"My mighty and loyal friend of hell. Come to my aid and fight by my side!" **_I said. A black hole appeared in the middle of the diagram. I smiled, watching a black and grey three-headed hellhound appear from the black hole.

Everyone's eyes were widen as they looked at the hound. The hellhound barked and growled. "_Which one of you humans summoned me!"_ I laughed. "That would be me old friend!" I smiled as the hound looked at me. The hound's eyes widened then it started barking, it's tail wagging. _"Lady Dema! You're alive!"_ The hound jumped on me, making me fall backwards. "Woah! Down boy!" I laughed while the hound licked my face. I heard Rin laugh as well. "Back off hound." Rin said, getting the hellhound off me. It looked at Rin then barked. _"I have a name young prince. My name is Ritlu. I'm a loyal servant of Lady Dema."_Ritlu bowed. "Raise your head buddy or heads in this case." I smiled and looked at the girl with the short eyebrows, who summoned the two white foxes. I stuck my tongue out at her and it pissed her off.

***Time skip to after class***

Me, Rin and Yukio were waiting in the front of our dorm for the others. I smirked. This was going to be fun. I get to torture my classmates in a dorm I know like the back of my hand. I looked down at Ritlu who was sitting by my feet. He hasn't left my side since I summoned him. "Hey, they're here!" Rin said, smirking. I smiled. _"Disgusting humans..."_ Ritlu mumbled. I looked down at him then whispered to him. "Let's not forget that me and Rin are humans as well, Ritlu." Ritlu's ears twitched then he panicked a bit. _"Of course I didn't mean you or the young prince! You two are the best humans I know!"_Me and Rin laughed. It's easy to make my old friend here panick.

I looked at Rin when the others showed up and listened to what Yukio had to say. I tapped Rin's shoulder. He blinked then turned and looked at me. "What's up?" He asked. I glanced at the girls then looked back at Rin. "Promise me something." He blinked. "Sure, anything." He smiled. I smiled slightly then continued. "Promise me you won't get into any trouble tonight." He tilted his head slightly. I sighed and explained. "I'm going straight to our dorm after showing the girls to their rooms and I don't want you getting into trouble." He smiled. "Well in that case..." He lightly pecked my lips. "...I promise." I blushed faintly and playfully punched his arm. "Find your own way of keeping your promises." He laughed softly then pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back, whispering to him. "I'm serious though... please be careful.." He smiled. "I will, don't worry.." We pulled away then I looked at Yukio. "Yo Yukio! You done explaining things to them?" Yukio looked at me and nodded. I smirked. "Alrighty then! All girls follow me to your dorm rooms!" I grinned and started marching to the girls rooms. I heard Rin and Yukio laughing. I smiled. I like making these guys laugh. It pretty much makes my day.

***Time skip to middle of night***

I was lying down on my bed, trying to fall asleep. I heard the door open and saw it was Rin shirtless. He looked at me and blinked. "You're still awake?" I nodded, sitting up. "I find it hard to fall asleep when my best friend hasn't shown up." I said. "By the way, where's your shirt?" Rin blushed. "Had to give it to Izumo... A naberius got into the dorm and attack her and Paku." He sat on my bed next to me, his tail swaying slightly. I looked at him then smiled and hugged him. "Are you okay?" Rin blushed again then hugged me back, smiling. "Just some marks on my neck from when the naberius tried to choke me but, all in all, I'm fine." I smiled again. "Then I don't care. As long as your okay, that's all that matters." He smiled and kissed my head. I know what me and Ritlu will be doing most of tomorrow. We're going to be demon hunting!

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: PUPPY! *hugs Ritlu*_

_Ritlu: *blinks* ..._

_Demonia: Don't touch my buddy! *hits me on the head*_  
_  
AnimeDevilFan: Ouch! *lets Ritlu go*_

_Ritlu: Thank you milady._

_Demonia: No problem! *smiles*_

_AnimeDevilFan: Meanie... *pouts*_

_Rin & Angon: *both laugh*_

_Mistra: Thank you for reading. Please do review, we would appreciate your opinion. See you soon._


	7. Ch6: The Cooperation of the Exwire Exam

_AnimeDevilFan: Hello again! Angon-Chan?_

_Angon: *smiles and nods* Creator-Sama only owns me, Mistra-San and Dema-Chan, not Blue Exorcist. Oh and she also owns Ritlu-Kun._

_AnimeDevilFan: *claps* Yeah Angon-Chan!_

_Demonia: *smirks* She doesn't argue with us_

_ cause she's both an angel and a demon. She's got no purpose to argue with us._

_Mistra: I agree with you on that one..._

_Ritlu: *shakes head and ears twitched* Idiots... Except you of course milady! *smiles at Dema*_

_Demonia: Awww! I love you too Ritlu! *hugs Ritlu*_

_Rin: Just read the chapter... *blushes*_

_Angon: Why are you blushing Rin-Kun?_

_AnimeDevilFan: *snickers*_

_Rin: *blushes red* Please read the story!_

* * *

**\Demonia's POV/**

I growled. Me and Ritlu were stopped by Mistra and sent back to our dorm. Good thing it was close to the time Rin woke up. I walked into the dorm room and noticed that Rin wasn't in there. "He must be awake already.." I mumbled, grabbing my black sweatjacket. _"Either that or the young prince is going to attack you when you least expect it."_I smiled. Ritlu is right. Rin has the tendancy to sneak up on me and either tackle me or pick me up and carry me around. I put my sweatjacket on then walked over to the door and hid behind it. I smirked, hearing footsteps. "Strange.. I thought I heard Dema in here.." I heard Rin say as he walked into the room.

I snuck up behind him then tackled him to the ground. "GAH!" Rin yelled as I pinned him to the ground. He noticed it was just me and sweatdropped. "I guess this is just your way of getting payback for every other time I snuck up on you..." He said laughing a bit. I grinned at him. "Yep!" I kissed his nose, making his cheeks turn a light pink. _"It seems the young prince has a love interest."_Ritlu snickered as mine and Rin's cheeks turned red. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill that hound!" Rin yelled, struggling underneath me. "No! You're not aloud to hurt my friend!" Rin looked at me then looked to the side, grumbling, the red still present on his cheeks.

I thought for a while then I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Those footsteps belonged to Goody Two Shoes and Yukio. I looked at Rin then lightly kissed his lips. Rin's eyes widened as his cheeks turned an even brighter red. I pulled away then quickly got off him and turned my back to him. Rin sat up and looked at me. "Demonia..." I darted out of the room and ran past Yukio and Mistra. Ritlu was running next to me. I wasn't sure... If I was going to see Rin after the exam.

**\Mistra's POV/**

Me and Yukio were walking to Rin and Demonia's room. "I hope that those two haven't done anything stupid yet.." Yukio said. I giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry... Nothing bad could have-" I was cut off by Demonia and her hellhound running past us. I blinked, watching her run. "You were saying." Yukio said, looking at me. I laughed nervously. We both walked into the room and saw Rin sitting in the middle of the floor and looking down, his whole face red. "What did you do...?" Yukio asked. Rin looked up at Yukio. "I didn't do anything!" Rin yelled at Yukio. The two started arguing. I sighed. I kinda feel bad for Demonia and Angon. In a few days, it would be determined whether those two girls.. Would stay in the Cram School and be accepted by the others or... Be treated like trash and be kicked out of the school...

***Time skip- to 'The Bible: Scripture Recitation Spells' Class***

**\Demonia's POV/**

"Most demons have a death verse-words that cause them to die. Arias are masters of chanting death verses." The fat old lady teacher said. I was sitting next to Angon in class today. I guess I'm trying to detach myself from Rin, but I don't think it's working. "Your homework was memorizing psalm 30. Ms. Kamiki, would you please?" The teacher asked. "Yes, ma'am!" Kamiki got up and started. _**"I will extol thee, o lord, for thou hast... for thou hast..."**_She started. "Yes...?" "I...um... forgot." She said. My eyes widened. Kamiki? Forgot something? Okay somethings up with this girl but.. this gives me a chance to show I have what it takes to be an Aria. "My,my! Ms. Kamiki... That's unusual for you. Mr. Su-" I got up cutting the teacher off. "I'd like to do it, ma'am." I said, confidently. "You? You must be kidding Ms. Mistrai!" The teacher laughed but then stopped short when she saw I wasn't kidding. "Alright then Ms. Mistrai. You may go ahead and say it." "Thank you ma'am."

I took a deep breath then began. _**"I will extol thee, o lord, for thou hast lifted me up and hast not made my foes rejoice over me. O lord my god, I cried unto thee, and thou hast healed me. O lord, thou hast brought up my soul from the grave. Thou hast kept me alive, that I should not go down to the pit. Sing unto the lord, o ye saints of his, and give thanks at the remembrance of his holiness for his anger endureth but a moment. In his favour is life and unto the lord I made supplication. What profit is there in my blood, when I go down to the pit? Shall the dust and not be silent. O lord my god, I will give thanks unto thee for ever."**_I finished then looked around and saw everyone looking at me in awe and shock, except Rin and Angon, who were smiling at me.

"Outstanding, Ms. Mistrai! That was incredible! I never thought you could be good at such things!" I smirked. "I plan on being a Knight **and** an Aria, ma'am. I have to know these things or else I won't be a good Aria." The teacher nodded, understanding. Ryuji, Shima and Konekomaru said at the same time. "We're sorry we doubted you!" I laughed, smiling. "It's alright you guys. Besides it's just smarts." Kamiki looked at me and mumbled. "Memorization is just **fake** intelligence." I quickly turned my head to her, giving her a glare which startled her. "Excuse me? What did you say short eyebrows?!" I yelled at her. Angon quickly got up and put her hands on my shoulders to make me sit down. "Calm down Mistrai-chan..!" Angon said, worried. I growled. "I **said**... Memorization has nothing to do with smarts." Kamiki repeated.

"You can't remember four lines." I smirked. "Easy Mistrai... Kamiki's the top student in class. She-" Shima was cut off by the teacher saying. "**Actaully**..." Everyone looked at the teacher. "Mistrai is the top student in class." Everyone's jaws dropped except mine, Angon and Rin's. Kamiki stood up. "Say what?!" I stood up again and walked over to her. "Surprise.." I smirked at her. "You know what?! While Arias are busy chanting they're defenseless. Their party has to protect them. They're just **baggage**!" She said confidently. Okay that pissed me off. "Whaaat?!" I heard Ryuji yell. I growled, my hands forming fists. "What? You gonna beat me up?" Kamiki taunted. "You know... People like to keep their dreams alive..." I looked back at Ryuji. "What you mean like his dream? What was it again? Oh yeah, Defeating Satan. Jokes are for laughing at, you know!" She said. I growled. "Me and Riley happen to have the same dream, short eyebrows!" I shouted at her. She laughed. "Well then, you're both pathetic fools!" My red eye started glowing as I glared at her. I grabbed her shirt. "The only reason that is our dream is because that damn bastard killed the only family we had left!" I punched her, sending her flying across the room. "Mistrai-chan..." I heard Angon say. Tears were in my eyes at this point. I looked to the side to see Yukio looking at us.

***Time skip- night time back at the dorm***

"All right, class have you repented?" Yukio said while we all sat in a circle with Bariyons, which are demons that possess rocks and grow heavier as you hold them, on our laps. "Why us, too?" I heard Shima say. Me and Angon were busy petting our Bariyons. For us, this wasn't a punishment. "It's called collective responsibility. One reason for this camp is to deepen the ties between you students." Yukio stated. "But I don't wanna get along with these losers!" Kamiki said. Me and Ryuji glared at her. "Why you..." "Well, it's a problem if you **don't**. No exorcist fights alone." I heard Mistra say as she walked in. "You must use each others' strengths and offset their weaknesses. You will usually fight in parties of two or more. If you don't cohere in battle, the result will be much worse than this. Think about that." Mistra continued. Kamiki looked down upset. "Me and Lilith will be gone a mission for about three hours." Yukio said. "Because of the ghoul attack yesterday, we'll lock up every way in and out of the dorm and place it under heavy wards." "Lock? Then how do we get out?" Ryuji asked. "You don't." Yukio answered. "You stay here, cool off and get **along **until we get back in three hours." Mistra said then Yukio and Mistra left, closing the door. I sighed. "Great... now were stuck here with nothing to do." I picked up my Bariyon and placed it on my head, balancing it. Everyone stared at me. "Um... isn't that heavy...?" Konekomaru asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Nope! Light as a feather as far as I can tell!"

All of a sudden, the lights went out. I heard a bunch of noises coming from the others. Shima took out his phone and lit up the area. Some of the others did the same thing. "Did Mr. Okumura and Ms. Lilith shut off the power, too?" Ryuji asked. "I don't think so..." Konekomaru said. "A power outage?" Kamiki asked. "Nope. It's just this building." I said, like it was obvious. They all looked at me. "Aren't you freaked out by this!" Ryuji yelled. Me and Angon looked at eachother then back at the others. "No. Why should we be?" I asked. Everyone sighed. I quickly looked toward the door as a naberius crashed through. I whispered to Angon. "It's time..." She nodded in agreement. We put our Bariyons down and stood up. One of the naerbius' heads exploded shooting it's fluid at us. The fluid got on everyone. I quickly drew both my swords and ran right at the naberius attacking it. "Mistrai!" Everyone yelled. I cut one of the naberius' arms off. "Why isn't the fluid affecting her?!" I heard Kamiki yell. I smirked.

I quickly looked toward the window and saw another Naberius getting ready to attack Ryuji. "Ryuji! Look out!" I yelled. He looked to the window but couldn't move quick enough. The other Naberius pinned him down by his throat. My eyes widen as I dodged an attack from the one armed Naberius. "Ryuji!" I heard Angon yell. I looked at her and saw her take her Angel Feather Staff out and pushed the other naberius away from Ryuji. She got in front of Ryuji and started spinning the staff in front of her, to keep the demon away from her and Ryuji. "Riley..." Ryuji said. Angon looked towards me. "It's now or never Dema!" She shouted to me. I looked at her and nodded, turning my attention back to the one armed naberius in front of me. I took my hat off, revealing my small red devil horns and my red demon tail appeared on its own. Angon red demon tail appeared as well and she said a small chant, making her angel wings appear. I took a deep breath then lunged myself at the demon, cutting it in half with my holy sword. I looked toward Ryuji and Konekomaru. "You two! Start saying a chant and send to Riley while I'll deal with Shiemi and Kamiki's wounds!" They both nodded and did as they were told. I ran to Shiemi and Kamiki and made my hand glow, having it absorb the fluid on them. The lights turned back on then looked back at Angon, who killed the other Naberius. I walked over to her. "Great job as always Angon." I smiled at her. She looked at me and smiled back, her angel wings disappearing. "W-What...?" We both looked toward Ryuji and the others. "What **are **you...?" He asked, shocked. Me and Angon looked at each other and frowned.

***Time skip- to next morning***

Everyone learned that what happened was the real Exwire Exam. Me and Angon have been staying away from the others the whole time. But this time, we had to. "Congratulations! You're all promoted to Exwires!" Mephisto said happily. Everyone cheered, except me and Angon. I had my eyes closed, leaning against the wall and Angon was standing next to me. "**Of course**..." Everyone stopped and looked at Mephisto. "You guys have to determine..." Mephisto pointed to me and Angon. "...whether Dema and Angon deserve to stay here or not." Everyone already knew our real names, so it didn't matter anymore. Nobody said anything for a while but then Kamiki spoke up. "I don't know what to think of a demon hybrid but..." She looked at Angon, glaring. "... an angel/demon hybrid is an absolute disgrace!" My eyes snapped open. Oh, that girls gonna die! I drew my demon hide sword and flash stepped to her and put my sword right up against her neck. Her eyes were widened, staring at me. "Listen here short eyebrows! You can say what you want about me..." I growled. "... but don't say anything about Angon! Or i'll kill you!" I removed my sword from her neck and sheathed it. "Lets go Angon. We're obviously not wanted!" I started walking back to Angon.

But what I heard next, probably made my heart stop. "I accept you guys." I stopped walking, my eyes widened. I turned to see the voice belonged to Shima. "W-W... **What**?" I asked, shocked. Shima laughed. "You heard me. I accept you guys for who you are. Sure your demon hybrids, but you're still the same people we met at the beginning of the year." He said. I turned around fully, to look at him. Angon was shocked as well, staring at them. "I agree with Shima." Konekomaru said, smiling. "Same here. You guys are still the same people we became friends with." Ryuji added. I was so shocked. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I'm sure Angon couldn't believe it either. I smiled brightly then flash stepped to them and hugged Konekomaru and Shima, since they were closer. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOOOOU! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" I yelled happy. They all laughed at my happy cry. Angon smiled and walked over to them. "Yes thank you.." She said. Ryuji looked at her then hugged her, smiling. I heard her squeak. "Didn't think you were going to escape being hugged did you?" Ryuji said. Angon sighed and hugged him back. "I try to..." She said quietly. Everyone laughed. "Well then in that case.." We all looked at Mephisto who was smiling his crazy smile. "I announce that Dema and Angon are allowed to stay here and are now Exwires!" He shouted happily. My eyes shined hearing this. "YES!" I yelled happily. Everyone laughed at me. Well! I never thought I would be accepted by anyone else, other than Rin and Yukio. Wait a minute... Rin...? Oh fuck! I just remembered that I kissed Rin a few days ago. Oh great... I guess I'll have to confess.. Tomorrow will be a fun day for me.

* * *

_Angon: Oooooh! That's why Rin-Kun was blushing!_

_Rin: Shut up! *blushing red*_

_Demonia: Agreed.. *blushing red as well*_

_Mistra: *snickers* How adorable..._

_Demonia: Shut it angel bitch! *glares at Mistra*_

_Angon: No fighting! Please!_

_Ritlu: Please don't forget to review, We'll see you soon._


	8. Ch7: Love Blooms

_AnimeDevilFan: Hey Hey Hey! Here's Chapter 7! Ritlu? If you please._

_Ritlu: Alright... AnimeDevilFan only owns me, angel bitch Mistra, Lady Demonia and Angon-San._

_Mistra: Pathetic dog..._

_Demonia: He's a hellhound, not a dog!_

_Mistra: I don't care! *glares at Dema*_

_Angon: *sighs* Oh dear..._

_Rin: Lets read the story shall we?_

_AnimeDevilFan: I agree with Rin! On with the story!_

* * *

**\Demonia's POV/**

I sighed. I was lying in my bed, wearing my red shirt and black skirt, in mine and Rin's dorm room. I've been avoiding Rin for a while now. Just so I don't end up confessing to him. I stared at the ceiling for a long time. _"Are you alright milady?"_ Ritlu asked. "Not really old friend..." I sighed again. _"Why don't you sing milday? You use to love to sing and you still do."_ He smiled at me as he jumped onto my bed. I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Alright... What should I sing...?" He thought for a minute then barked, his tail wagging. _"Sing 'I Found a Way'. I love that song."_I smiled. "Okay..." I cleared my throat then began to sing.

_**"I never thought that it'd be so simple but**_  
_**I found a way, I found a way**_  
_**I always thought that it'd be too crazy but**_  
_**I found a way, I found a way**_

_**And if you open up your mind**_  
_**See what's inside**_

_**It's gonna take some time, to realize**_  
_**But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find**_  
_**Over your shoulder you know that I told you**_  
_**I'll always be pickin' you up when your down**_  
_**So just turn around**_

_**Now that I know that anything's possible**_  
_**I found a way, I found a way**_  
_**No one can break what is so unbreakable**_  
_**I found a way, I found a way**_

_**And if you open up your mind**_  
_**See what's inside**_

_**It's gonna take some time, to realize**_  
_**But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find**_  
_**Over your shoulder you know that I told you**_  
_**I'll always be pickin' you up when your down**_  
_**So just turn around**_

_**No one cares, what you give**_  
_**You know you gotta live like you wanna live**_  
_**When it's time, to be free**_  
_**You know you gotta be what you wanna be"**_

I looked at Ritlu, who was swaying side to side. I smiled then looked towards the door. I blinked. The door was closed. "I thought that was open..." I mumbled then shrugged and continued singing.

_**"And if you open up your mind**_  
_**See what's inside**_

_**It's gonna take some time, to realize**_  
_**But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find**_  
_**Over your shoulder you know that I told you**_  
_**I'll always be pickin' you up when your down**_  
_**So just turn around"**_

I stopped singing and looked at Ritlu, who was now sleeping on the floor right next to my bed. I smiled at him. He could fall asleep to any song I sing. I closed my eyes to fall asleep but then my eyes snapped open again after hearing someone clapping. I quickly sat up then looked toward Rin's bed, seeing Rin sitting there. "Okay, so there was one thing I didn't know about you. You sing really good!" He said, smiling brightly at me. I blushed faintly and smiled back. Okay, it's now or never, i guess. "Well... now I know who closed the door." I smirked.

Rin laughed a bit then got up and walked over to my bed. "You must be in your own little when you sing." I nodded, confirming that he was correct. He sat next to me and looked at me. I tilted my head. "What?" He laughed. "Nothing..." He leaned in and lightly kissed my lips. My eyes widen and my cheeks turned red. He pulled away, his cheeks slightly red. "You never really gave me a chance to reply before... And then you kept avoiding me..." He looked away. I smiled then grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me. He looked at me surprised.

He smiled and put one of his hands on my cheek, looking into my eyes. "I love you Demonia..." I smiled, looking back into his eyes. "I love you, too, Rin..." We both leaned in and our lips met in the middle. It was a soft and passionate kiss. We kept kissing for a couple hours and soon fell asleep. Thank the lord! I thought that might be a bit hard, but I guess Rin making the first move made it easier. Well, I got myself a boyfriend now! Although... Rin might not let me out of his sight now, but it's a small price to pay.

**\Angon's POV/**

I smiled, looking up at the sky. I was walking around the area outside of the dorm. I always loved looking at the stars in the middle of the night. I used to always sing to the stars at night as well. I guess I could right now. I took a deep breath and sang softly.

_**"If what I am is what's in me**_  
_**Then I'll stay strong that's who I'll be**_  
_**And I will always be the best me that I can be**_  
_**There's only one me. I am it**_  
_**Have a dream, I'll follow it**_  
_**It's up to me to try...**_

_**Oh! Imma keep my head up high**_  
_**Keep on reaching high**_  
_**Never gonna quit**_  
_**I'll keep getting stronger**_  
_**And nothing's gonna bring me down-no!**_  
_**Never gonna stop, gotta go**_  
_**Because I know- I'll keep getting stronger**_

_**What I am is: Thoughtful**_  
_**What I am is: Musical**_  
_**What I am is: Smart**_  
_**What I am is: Brave**_  
_**And what I am is: Helpful**_  
_**And what I am is: Special**_

_**There's nothing I can't achieve**_  
_**Because in myself I believe in**_  
_**Oh! Gonna keep our heads up high**_  
_**Keep on reaching high**_  
_**Were never gonna quit**_  
_**I'll keep getting stronger**_  
_**And nothing's gonna bring us down**_  
_**Never giving up, gotta go**_  
_**Because I know- I'll keep getting stronger**_

_**What I am is: Super**_  
_**What I am is: Proud**_  
_**What I am is: Friendly**_  
_**What I am is: Grouchy**_  
_**What you are is: Magical**_  
_**What you are is: Special**_

_**There's nothing I can't achieve**_  
_**Because in myself I believe in**_  
_**Oh! Gonna hold my head up high**_  
_**Keep on reaching high**_  
_**I'm never gonna stop**_  
_**I'll keep getting stronger**_  
_**Nothing's gonna bring me down**_  
_**I'll never give it up, I gotta go-oh!**_  
_**Yeah-I'll keep getting stronger"**_

I stopped singing then I heard clapping from behind me. "Huh?" I turned around to see Ryuji there. "Oh, hello Ryuji.." I smiled at him. "Just call me Bon... I've told you that multiple times already.." He said, blushing slightly. I giggled. I never call him Bon, cause I prefer his real name to his nickname. "No matter how many times you tell me that, I'm still gonna call you Ryuji." I smiled at him. "Whatever..." He looked away then walked past me. I blinked, looking at him. He looked back at me. "Come with me... I wanna show you something..." He said, looking forward again and mumbling something. I blushed then nodded. "Okay.." I said quietly walking behind him.

I kept following him until he stopped in front of beautiful lake. "Oh my goodness..." I said, staring at the lake while the moon shined down on it. I sat down next to the lake, smiling. "I found it a while ago and remembered you saying you were looking for a new place to go to when you wanted be alone, so I thought I'd show you it." He said, sitting next to me, the blush still visible on his face. I smiled again. "Than-" I stopped. Wait a minute! I only mentioned that to Dema and Mistra, not to anyone else. I looked at Ryuji. "I never told you or the others about that. How'd you find out?" I asked him. His eyes widened then looked down. "Shit...!" He mumbled. I stared at him for a minute then got an idea. "I thought Shima was a stalker. I guess not." I said, returning my gaze to the lake. I saw from the corner of my eye Ryuji's face turning red. "I'm not a stalker!" He yelled, looking away. I laughed and leaned against him. "It doesn't matter. Besides, I don't think I'll be sharing this alone." I said softly. I could tell that Ryuji was blushing even more 'cause the heat emanating from became more intense.

But what surprised me was Ryuji pulling me into his lap. I blushed and looked at him. He smiled at me, his cheeks still red. "It's better this way.." He said, wrapping his arms around me. My red demon tail came out of shirt and swayed around me. I repositioned myself, so that one of my legs were on either side of his body, then I wrapped my arms around his neck and I smirked at him. He blushed and wrapped his arms around my waist then smirked back at me. "Damn. If I didn't know you were half angel, half demon, I would probably say you have a bipolar personality." I smirked again. We both realized how close our lips were and both shut up. Oh dear... I'm back to my angel personality.

I started blushing red, making Ryuji smile. "The shy girl is back..." He said softly. I pouted slightly. "Shut up..." I said quietly. He chuckled a bit. "You know what... Even if you are bipolar... I'm still gonna tell you this..." I blinked, looking at him. He took a deep breath then spoke. "I love you, Angon..." My eyes widened, hearing him say that. I couldn't believe he just said that. I smiled, blushing red. "I love you, too, Ryuji..." He smiled then closed the gap between our lips with a sweet, innocent kiss. I shyly kissed back. I'm glad that I'm with Ryuji. I'm sure Shima will be disappointed, but it doesn't matter. I'm finally with the love of my life and I'm sure my parents are smiling down on us from the stars.

* * *

_AnimeDevilFan: AWWWW! HOW ADORABLE!_

_Rin & Demonia: *blushing red*_

_Ryuji: *smiles and hugs Angon*_

_Angon: *giggles, blushing and hugging Ryuji back*_

_AnimeDevilFan: At least they don't mind expressing their love! *smiles brightly*_

_Rin & Demonia: *glare at me* SHUT UP!_

_Ritlu: This is going to be interesting..._

_Mistra: Yep... Don't forget to review. We'd really appreciate it. See you soon..._


End file.
